Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.
Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. is the final episode of Season 6 and series finale of Codename: Kids Next Door. Plot The episode begins like any other C.A.K.E.D. mission. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are once again trying to keep their birthday cake for themselves but as usual, Sector V will make sure that it won't happen. Numbuh 1 tries to put tracking devices on them but he is spotted. After a short chase, DCFDTL get away along with the cake. Numbuh 362 arrives on the scene to tell Nigel that his sector is no longer in charge of retrieving the cake and they are to be replaced by Sector W (led by her younger brother, Numbuh 363 along with Numbuh 83 and Numbuh 84 from Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.), as well as all future cake retrieval missions, much to Numbuh 1's dismay and fustration, and took real hard. With nothing else to do, Sector V returns to their tree-house only to find that the DCFDTL and Father had taken over the base with a film crew and were going to eat the cake there out of spite and Sector V's treehouse as picked as a better backdrop. Things take a singular turn when they unveils the supposed cake. When they removed the sheet, they find, to their horror, Numbuh 74.239 casually lounging with the cake nowhere in sight. Numbuh 74.239 tells them he and they took and only give it to them if they pass the test they came up with first. Numbuh 1 demands to know what test and who they are. 74.239 will tell them, but ordered Father to release them or he destroy the cake and meet him the very next morning. Later, Numbuh 74.239 invited Sector V, W and all villains to the Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About The Lavatory Amusement Park to announce that he has the cake and he will only give it to the winner of the scavenger hunt he held, and states that his purpose goes “beyond the Kids Next Door”. While Sector W holds the lead, all the others except Sector V catch up with them. Numbuh 1 thinks they should give, but is convicted otherwise. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't seem to catch up and remain in dead last. Later, they found out that Sector W is going after the highest scoring item in the game, Father's Pipe, so Sector V arrives in DCFDTL's mansion not to get Father's Pipe but to rescue Sector W. After a short argument between Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 363 about teamwork, Numbuh 363 starts to freak out when Numbuh 1 touches him and shouts "DON'T TOUCH ME!", causing Father to wake up. He was not happy finding them in his house and shouted that. He throws a fireball towards the two sectors which created a deep pit on the floor but missed them. He is later trapped by Numbuh 1 with a weapon called the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H., buying them time for Numbuh 363 to grab Father's Pipe and escape. But then, Father goes into an uncontrollable rage and transforms into a fiery dragon and freeing himself from the B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H.. Numbuh 1 then inflates Numbuh 5's cap just before Father can stop him, and then he tips over and falls into the deep pit. A singed and dazed Numbuh 363 is asked if he is okay by Sonia. Despite being saved by Sector V, he can only say: "I WON! I got the pipe!". Furious, his teammates turn against him and Sonia gives Father's Pipe and the key to Sector W's transport to Numbuh 1. He then makes his way to the amusement park while his teammates hold Father back and show the items they got from Sector W that were given to him, putting him in the lead. Numbuh 1 and the DCFDTL have their final confrontation in fighting over Father's pipe at a log river ride, and the Delightfuls are about to finish him off with Nigel's S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., telling him that he's finished and it's the end for him. They try to make him say it, but Numbuh 1 refuses. They still continue to do so, but Numbuh 1 says he can't. They shout why, and Numbuh 1 answers that the Kids Next Door will never end. As the pipe is knocked out of the Delightful Children’s hands by a sign, Nigel catches it and grabs onto said sign, while the Delightful Children fall into a broken part of the ride, and into a deep hole below. Shortly after, though, the entire ride collapses from the damage, but Numbuh One emerges from the debris clutching the pipe and wins the scavenger hunt. Numbuh 74.239 shakes his hand and both Nigel and Numbuh 74.239 are teleported to a secret location. When they arrive, a humugous flying object appears. Numbuh 1 thinks it's the cake, because of it's design, but Numbuh 74.239 reveals that the cake was just a small cupcake (and proceeds to eat it himself), and he claims though it's small, the cake may be DCFDTL's best cake yet. The thing that looked like the cake is a spaceship. As they approach it, all the scientist congagulate him. Numbuh 1 demands Numbuh 74.239 what's going on. He reveals that Numbuh 1 is chosen from all KND operatives to represent Earth in the Galactic KND, an organization dedicated to preventing adult tyranny through the universe, but as a result, he can't ever come back home. Nigel's parents are present and have been temporarily recommissioned so that they can say goodbye. They also reveal that his mom was actually Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the Seventh Age of the Kids Next Door. Shortly after that, the rest of Sector V (although uninvited) arrive at Nigel's location. Security holds them off at first but they were later allowed to say their goodbyes. It turns out that the tracking device that Nigel was supposed to use on DCFDTL was still on. Also Numbuh 2 says that science geeks know each other's secrets which are the reasons why they tracked him down. He then gave him a bag containing his essentials. Numbuh 5 was then made back as the original leader of Sector V and Nigel gives his shades to her as well. She tells him tearfully that it won't be Sector V without him. He tells that it was before and will after again. Suddenly, one of the scientist tells everyone that Father is coming to the secret location and he's really mad. Numbuh 74.239 tells Numbuh 1 it's now or never. The rest of Sector V hugs Numbuh 1, who tells them to promise him that they'll never grow up, even if they age and don't remember their times together, they'll still be kids at hearts. Calling out "KIDS NEXT DOOR!" one last time, they all hug each other for one last time as Numbuh 1 says his goodbyes. Father arrives and demands his pipe back but when he arrives, everyone and their equipment was gone. As he cries out in despair, the spaceship flies off into space, never to be seen again. In present, after the interview, Father appears on-screen, bursting out in a rage of flame, and tells Numbuh 5 that he now knows where Numbuh 1 is... or so he thinks. As she leaves, she gets a phone call. She answers her phone to the mysterious person and says they told Father everything he wanted to know. He tells Numbuh 5 they'll meet him on the moonbase. The mysterouis person reveals to be Numbuh 1 himself, who had somehow returned, as Numbuh 5 welcomes him back, ending the series. Features KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 74.239 *Numbuh 363 *Numbuh 362 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Sector J **Numbuh 1-Love *Numbuh 86 *Sector P (scoreboard) *Sector R (scoreboard) *Sector N (scoreboard) **Numbuh 13 *Numbuh 71.562 *Numbuh 275 *Galactic KND (mentioned) *Numbuh 0 *Numbuh 999 Allies *Nick and Chip *Jesse *Hamsters Next Door *Monty Uno *Mrs. Uno Villains *Delightful Children From Down The Lane *Jenkins *Father *Mr. Boss *Crazy Old Cat Lady *Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb *Toiletnator *Stickybeard *Candy Pirates **Chewy and Gooey *Senior Citizen Squad *Nerd Zombies *Gramma Stuffum *Robin Food *Hungry Men **Little Juan *Truck Driver *Six-Gum Gang *Willard Wallace *Great White Asparagus *Wedgiesaurus Rex *Count Spankulot *Knightbrace *Potty Mouth *Queen Tie *Cheese Shogun Roquefort *Cheese Ninjas *Carny *Ice Cream Men *Bag-Headed Cashier *Laura Limpin *Professor XXXL *King Sandy & Mushi *Great Puttinski *Cuppa Joe Locations *Studio *Sector V Treehouse *Rainbow Monkey Let's Learn About the Lavatory Fun Park *Asparagus Sea *Tieland *Carnival *Supervillains Supermarket & Deli *Puttkin's basement *Villain Cafe *Macaroni Museum of Art *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Moonbase (mentioned) 2x4 Technology *S.P.I.C.E.R. *D.R.A.G.S.T.U.H. *Phone *Carrying ship *R.E.B.R.I.D.G.E.R.A.T.E.R. *S.Q.O.O.S.H.E.R. *S.C.A.M.P.P. *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *M.U.S.K.E.T. *P.I.C.K.L.E.R. *C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. *S.C.A.M.P.E.R. *S.M.E.L.L.M.E.T. *B.E.A.R.H.U.G.G.A.H. *P.I.P.E.R. Villain Technology *Cruise ship truck *Shuffleboard cue laser *Octopaddler (scavenging item heap) *ice Cream Truck (scavenging item heap) Dialogue/Quotes *'Father': I AM NOT HAPPY FINDING YOU IN MY HOUSE! -- *'Numbuh 2: '''I wish we are going with you, everything it's gonna be new and excitement for you and... and everything here is gonna be the same, except... you won't be with us... *'Numbuh 1: I'll be with you; even if I'm million trillions miles away. Goodbye old friend. *'Numbuh 2: '(Shaking hands with Numbuh 1) Good luck Nigel... -- *'Numbuh 3: '''Soooo, what we gonna do tomorrow Numbuh 1? *'Numbuh 1: Ahh, yeah, I'm not going to be here Numbuh 3. *'Numbuh 3: '''Oh... And what about the day after that?. *'Numbuh 1: Oh, let me explain Kuki... *'Numbuh 3: '''Oh, I know you're leaving, silly. What do you think I am, an airhead or something? *'Numbuh 1: 'Never for a second. *'Numbuh 3: '(Tearful eyes) We're gonna miss you a lot Numbuh 1... *'Numbuh 1: 'I'm gonna miss you too Kuki. -- *'Numbuh 4: 'Soo, this it ah?. You're leaving us. *'Numbuh 1: 'Wally is not like that. *'Numbuh 4: 'Yeah I know I know... You gotta go save space kids up in Canada and stuff. What about us, here on earth? We need you too you know!!!!. *'Numbuh 1: '''(Eyes Tearful) I guess the Kids Next Door think they need me more out there... *'Numbuh 4: '(Crying) Yeah well, if you need any help, you call right??. Cause you know we gonna come running RIGHT!!??. *'Numbuh 1: '''Of course I know, you take care okay??. *'Numbuh 4: 'Yeah, see ya... -- *'Numbuh 5: 'Look at you. Best operative on the planet. And to think that I had to convince you not to quit this morning. *'Numbuh 1: 'If wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in the Kids Next Door in the first place. *'Numbuh 5: 'Ohhh please, they would found you eventually. I mean this guys did... Look. Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to go. *'Numbuh 1: 'You know I can't pass this up Abby. You are only a kid once right?. (Took his glasses) So this means you're in charge of Sector V again. *'Numbuh 5: '''(Steping back) No no no, nahh nahh ahhh. *'''Numbuh 1: (Following and facing to Numbuh 5)' '''I'm not giving you a choice this time. Who else is gonna take care of the guys?. *'Numbuh 5:' But... *'Numbuh 1: Abby, we both know you are the only one in this team with any real common sense. While I'm screaming we have been invaded by tiny kid - eating leeches, falling from the sky. You're the one telling is only snowing. You were a better way leader that I ever was. So lead Sector V (Give the glasses to Numbuh 5). *'Numbuh 5: '(Crying) But.. It wouldn't be Sector V... Without you... *'Numbuh 1: '(Tears faling from his eyes) It was before and it's will be after. -- (Numbuh's 2, 3 , 4 and 5 hugging Numbuh 1, then they stopped) *'''Numbuh 1: '''Alright guys, listen up!! Even if we never see each other again, just promise me one thing: '''That you never grow up, even if you're 100 years old and don't remember a thing about our times together. You still will be a kid at heart okay?... So who's with me??!!!. *'Numbuh 5: '''5!!! *'Numbuh 4: 4!!! *'Numbuh 3: '''3!!! *'Numbuh 2: '2!!! *'Numbuh 1: '1!!!, KIDS NEXT DOOR!!!!.(They all hug again), Goodbye (tearful)... -- *'Numbuh 5: (into P.I.P.E.R/last lines) Hello? Yeah, we told him everything he wanted to hear. We'll meet you up on the moonbase, OK? Oh, and Numbuh one: welcome back. Transcript Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S./Transcript Gallery Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S./Gallery Trivia *In this episode, the older versions of Sector V (except Numbuh 1) were played by real actors. These actors are: **Numbuh 5: Fran Jaye. ***Fran Jaye wasn't originally Numbuh 5, but landed the role during her audition and she had the most lines out of everyone. **Numbuh 4: Curt Hostetter. ***Curt Hostetter's ad-libbing and hysterical altitudes made him perfect for the adult-Numbuh 4. **Numbuh 3: Sonnie Brown. ***When casting for the role of adult-Numbuh 3, Warburton originally planned on hiring an actress from Japan, but found most of their accents to be thick for anyone to understand. He then decided to hire an Asian-American actress, and eventually settled on Sonnie Brown, who surprised her children by being in a KND-episode. **Numbuh 2: Ric Stoneback. ***Ric Stoneback's humor style landed him the role of adult-Numbuh 2. *According to Mr Warburton on his official blog, Mr. Warburton wrote the first half of the episode and Mr. Andy Rheingold wrote the second half, but the goodbye scene was made by Mr. Warburton. Mr. Warburton said on his blog that Mr. Andy Rheingold knew that he shouldn't write that scene, it has to be him (Mr. Warburton). **Even Mr. Warburton was very sad about the goodbye scenes and, in his own words, it was "painful." He said that he was "bawling" when he wrote each goodbye. Even Mr. Warburton gets "chills" with Numbuh 1 screaming "KIDS NEXT DOOR!" *Production of the Billy and Mandy-KND crossover was halted for the finale; although the crossover aired before the finale. *When Sector V arrives before Numbuh 1 leaves, Numbuh 1 says: "How did you know I was leaving?" Numbuh 2 says that "science geeks know each other's secrets," which are the reasons why they tracked him down. This would imply that Numbuh 2 and the rest of Sector V had always known that Numbuh 1 would join the GKND and had always known about it and the Splinter Cell. *The end credits show moments from the Codename: Kid Next Door's seasons, and after the credits the last image shows a sketch of Sector V looking at the sunset outside of their treehouse with Numbuh 3 waving and above, there are words saying Stay young. It was a challenging thing to do but Warburton wanted to leave a final image of KND for the viewers to see. *Father's movie director chair has the initials BW. Combined, Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. and Operation: Z.E.R.O. suggest that BW stands for Benedict Wigglestein. *The special had its world premiere on Cartoon Network Philippines December 29, 2007 while its North America premiere was on May 23, 2008. *''Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.'' hasn't been aired since its appearance in North America. However, it was aired again for the first time since its initial airing on Boomerang's 1 AM timeslot on February 10, 2018, ten years and two weeks after its aforementioned North American airing. *Just three months after Numbuh 1 left, Numbuh 362 retired as the KND-Supreme Leader, and Numbuh 5 herself took over as Supreme Leader shortly thereafter, and the first thing she did was decommission Numbuh 362's brother, Numbuh 363--not because he was thirteen, but because of his attitude and how he always loses it whenever someone touches him. *It's not revealed what Numbuhs 2 and 5 do for a living as adults, but it's revealed that Numbuh 3 becomes the head of the Rainbow Monkey-corporation while Numbuh 4 becomes a top doctor (who had graduated with honors from Harvard Medical School). And Numbuh 3 says that the first thing she did as the head of the Rainbow Monkey-corporation was get rid of an amusement that focused on potty-training (she claimed it was mostly to get rid of the smell). **Also, Numbuhs 2 and 5 get married while Numbuhs 3 and 4 get married. ***In the live-action shots of Numbuhs 2 thru 5, some of the dialogue fools the viewers into believing that Numbuhs 2 and 3 got married (such as Numbuh 3 saying "my dimwitted husband" and Numbuh 2 talking immediately after) while Numbuhs 4 and 5 stayed single, but at the end, their real spouses are revealed when Numbuh 4 asks Numbuh 2, "And would you mind hugging your own wife instead of mine?!" and Numbuh 2 responds by looking at Numbuh 3 and exclaiming, "Hey! You're not Abby!" *How the DCFDTL tell Numbuh 1 to Say it is similar to Numbuh 3 telling Numbuh 4 to Say it in Operation: C.A.T.S. *It is revealed that Numbuh 1's mother was Numbuh 999, the first female operative in the seventh Age of the KND. *Numbuh 362's feelings towards Numbuh 1, which fans had speculated existed, were never explored or resolved. *Although Numbuh 74.239 (and later, Numbuh 1 to his teammates) states that Numbuh 1 may never come back, at the end, it's revealed that he eventually returned to Earth. This would imply that the GKND completed its missions (whether or not they actually achieved their original goal) and allowed their recruits to return to their home planets. *It seems that almost every kid in the world, both KND operatives and not, as well as most of the adult super villains, were in the scavenger hunt. Many KND sectors are shown (Sector J, Sector V, Sector W, etc.) as well as Moon Base operatives (Numbuh 86, etc.), and regular kids shown throughout the series (Mushi Sanban, Willard, etc.). *How the ending credits shows moments from Codename: Kids Next Door, is similar to how Dragon Ball GT shows moments of the past adventures Goku had before with his friends. For more, See here. *While most characters reappeared for the finale, Windsor,Vin Moosk,& Froggy McDougal did not appear. Goof *When Knightbrace was holding the egg the bow-tie goes from red to blue, then red again. *Near the end of the episode, before Numbuh 1 departs for the Galactic Kids Next Door, while he is telling his teammates to stay kids forever, he gives his glasses to Numbuh 5, and is not wearing them during the talk, yet after the countdown, he is shown wearing them. After, he is not. Category:Episodes with live footage Category:Episodes Category:C.A.K.E.D. Saga Category:Movies & Specials Category:Season 6 Category:Team episodes